The conventional nail clippers are composed of cutting blades with a suitable length to hold by hand which face each other at one side of upper and lower blade members in one end of a plane metal board, wherein other side is jointed by spot welding; a supporting shaft hole adjacent to the cutting blades; and a lever located above the upper blade member and connected through upper and lower blade members via a supporting shaft.
In this case, since the cutting blades to clip the nail are composed of 35˜45 degrees wedge, the clipped nail fragments are usually scattered when the nails are cut.
In consideration of such a problem, many techniques with respect to a nail clipper having a separate cover has been developed and commercialized.
The conventional art that includes a scatter prevention wall formed integrally with a blade instead of a separate cover has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 255093 issued on Nov. 12, 2001 and Japanese Utility Model Pub. No. So 57-176804 and the scatter prevention wall therein is formed by blocking the side after extending one side of upper and lower blade members and perpendicular bending so as to prevent the scattering of the clipped nails to all direction when the user clips nails.
Korean Utility Model No. 335633 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Pub. No. So 48-029681, So 48-083176, So 48-020683, So 57-027204, So 46-009067, Korean Patent No. 342974 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,849,592, 4,731,927 and 5,072,511 have disclosed a scatter preventing wall which is integrally formed with sides of upper and a lower blade members so as to prevent scattering the nail fragments.
In case of such a scatter preventing wall which is integrally formed to the upper and lower blade members, since both sides of the upper and lower blade members are extended in order to form the scatter preventing wall, an additional material cost may be incurred as much as the extension thereof.
The nail clipper may be made of materials with a high hardness so that the durability of a cutting blade can be maintained. Further, the metal materials of the upper and lower blade members should have a soft resilient so that cutting blades may be engaged each other or may be open, and may be used without effort. However, the flexibility is highly decreased because the rigidity becomes high as the properties of material have a high hardness. An existing heating stainless material of a high hardness is usual to be open an end of a bending part when perpendicularly bending.
Further, a member which is perpendicularly bent hardly has any elasticity. In case that a scatter prevention wall reaches a middle part in cutting blades length, a rear part is opened, thereby the clipped nail fragments are dispersed. Otherwise, in case that a scatter prevention wall reaches a contact part of cutting blades, the elasticity in the cutting blades is gone. Accordingly, due to these practical problems in manufacture and use, it is difficult to find their commercialized products up to now even though more than 40 years has passed after the conventional arts are publicly known.